Double Date
by Starface
Summary: Set in present time Inuyasha thinks he can get any girl he wants so he tries to date the Higurashi twins in the same weekend. But he finds out that these twins never learned to share and one becomes jealous, murderously jealous. Read and review
1. School Spirit

Chapter 1: School Spirit

Inuyasha Hayou pressed against the locker door with one hand, squeezing Ayame into her locker.

"Ow!" she squealed in protest. "Let me out Inuyasha!"

He grinned at her, the devilish grin he had practice in the mirror. The grin made the girls melt. "Got you trapped."

"Let me out!" Ayame tried to break free. But she was a little girl, slender and short. Not strong enough to budge him.

Still grinning, he leaned forward and kissed her.

She returned the kiss, he knew she would.

Then she shoved him away, pushing both fist against the broad front of his red Tokyo High T-shirt.

He laughed and stepped back, allowing her to go free.

"You're terrible." she scolded playfully, tossing a red curl off her forehead.

"You love it." Inuyasha replied.

She straighten the bottom of her green T-shirt. "I had fun last night." she murmured shyly, lowering her eyes, the freckled cheeks reddened.

"Of course." Inuyasha said, gazing over her shoulder to study in her locker door mirror. "You're not bad yourself, babe."

"Don't call me babe." Ayame told him. "I really hate it. It's so dumb."

"Okay, babe." He leaned forward to kiss her again, but she ducked to the side.

"People are watching!" Ayame whispered.

"So?" Inuyasha shrugged his broad shoulder. "Let them be jealous." He glanced into her mirror again and pushed back his long white silver hair to show off the dog ears that drove the girls wild around him. "I've got to run."

Ayame slipped her backpack onto one shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"Places." Inuyasha grin at her. He pulled a piece of lint off the shoulder of her T-shirt. Then he places it on her little freckled nose.

Ayame sighed and blew it away. "I'm going to cheerleading practice now." she said, glancing at the clock over their heads. Three-twenty. "Want to meet me after?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Unh-unh." He turned away from her and gazed down the nearly empty hall. "I've got to practice too. Catch you later, okay?"

He walked toward the music room at the end of the hall, Inuyasha moved with a confident grin on his face. He knew Ayame's eyes were on him, he was sure she was admiring him.

"Call me tonight?" Ayame called after him. There was a pleading tone in her voice.

"Maybe." Inuyasha muttered. He kept walking.

He liked Ayame. She wasn't the prettiest girl he had dated. With her tiny figure, red hair, and freckles, she looked about twelve. But she was okay. Kind of fun.

Why had he asked her out? Because she was the only Raven cheerleader he hadn't gone out with. He had a perfect record. He had to check Ayame off his list.

_I've gone out with all eight cheerleaders._ Inuyasha grinned to himself. _Who says I don't have school spirit?_

His private joke made him laugh out loud. "I really crack myself up."

_All eight girls were nuts about me to. _Inuyasha decided.

_Maybe I'll call Ayame again sometime. _He thought. _Maybe I'll give the kid a break._

Just outside the music room, he stopped to talk to two guys. Souta Neechan slapped him a high-five.

"What's up?" Shippo Kitsu asked Inuyasha.

"Where are you guys going? Detention?" Inuyasha joked.

Souta made a face. "My dad made me get a job. I'm working at WacDonald's. Making French Fries."

Inuyasha snickered. "Starting at the top, huh?"

"We don't all have rich parents." Souta muttered.

"Too bad." Inuyasha replied smugly.

Shippo shifted his backpack to his other shoulder. "You still going with Kanna?" He asked Inuyasha.

"Nope, I dumped her." Inuyasha replied, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Both Shippo and Souta reacted with surprise. "You dumped Kanna?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. She spilled Coke in my car. So I dumped her." He chuckled. "Made her walk home too."

"Wow." Shippo shook his head.

"Hey, man, can I have your rejects?" Souta asked.

"Sure. Be my guest." Inuyasha offered. He gazed distractedly at the music room. "Hey, later. I'm late for practice."

His two friends headed off. Inuyasha started into the music room.

But two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you!" A shrill voice cried. "I really am!"

To Be Continued

I know, I changed Souta and Shippo a bit. Hoped you liked the evil cliff hanger and don't forget to review. I would also like to thank Mr. Evil for helping me with the evil ideas.


	2. No Problem

Chapter 2: "No Problem"

Inuyasha laughed. He didn't even bother to turn around. He recognized the voice. "Whoa!" He cried. "Don't touch me unless you love me."

Kagura let out an exasperated cry and pulled her hands from Inuyasha's shoulders. "Where were you last night?" She demanded angrily.

Inuyasha spun around to face her. His golden eyes flashed. He opened them wide and gave her his best, innocent, little boy expression. "Last night?"

Kagura tossed her dark, crimped hair in an angry gesture. Her round cheeks were bright red. She crossed her arms in front of her pale blue sweatshirt. "Yeah. Last night."

Inuyasha pretended to think about it.

"We had a date, remember?" Kagura said, her voice trembling. "You were coming over so we could study together. Then we were going to—"

"You look great." Inuyasha interrupted. "You're heading to cheerleader practice? Want a Coke or something later?"

Kagura let out another groan. She balled her hands into fist at her side. "Just answer my question, Inuyasha. I called your house last night, but you weren't there. Did you forget about me?"

"No way." Inuyasha replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shoved it away.

"Actually." Inuyasha continued. "I got a better offer." He grinned at her.

Her mouth dropped open. No sound came out.

"Hey, Kagura, you wouldn't want me to lie, would you?"

Kagura glared at him. The anger faded from her eyes. Her expression turned hard and cold. "Inuyasha, you really are a dog." She said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha snickered. "Yeah, I know."

"You're a dog." Kagura repeated. Then she began jogging quickly down the hall.

"Hey, Kagura—" Inuyasha called after her. "Should I call you later?"

She shouted a curse and disappeared around a corner.

Chuckling, Inuyasha stepped into the music room.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Get your guitar, man. You're late."

"Inuyasha nodded to Miroku and Koga, the two other members of his band. He went to the cabinet to get his guitar. The three of them had no room to practice at home. Mr. Myoga, the music teacher, had agreed to let them practice in the music room after school.

They had just changed the name of their group from The Demon Hunters to No Mercy. In the four months they'd been playing together, the band has changed its name at least once a week. Inuyasha said they spent more time thinking of names than practicing,

Koga, the keyboard player, tapped impatiently on the keys, waiting for Inuyasha. He had a surprisingly light touch on the keyboard, he was the hardest-working member of the band and took practice much more serious than Inuyasha or Miroku.

Miroku pounded the drums without much skill. The best thing anyone could say about Miroku's drumming was that he kept a steady beat. Most of the time. Miroku was in the band mainly because he is Inuyasha's best friend.

Inuyasha plugged his guitar into the small amp. The he turned up the volume until it squealed. He sat down on a folding chair in front of Miroku and Koga and started to tune each string.

Inuyasha loved his guitar. It was a white Fender Strat. "The kind Jimi Hendrix used." He told everyone. Miroku once said that Inuyasha loved that guitar almost as much as he loved himself.

Inuyasha had to react defensively. "Hey, man." He shouted. "Why shouldn't I love myself? I'm all I've got!"

"Very deep." Koga had muttered. "Inuyasha is sooo deep."

Inuyasha finished tuning. He bent down and reached into his guitar case for a pick.

"Let's get started." Koga urged. "I've got to leave earily to pick my mom up from work."

"Where are my picks?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. "I always leave them in the case. But—"

"Maybe you were picking your nose with them again." Miroku suggested. He started laughing, but no one else laughed. No one ever laughs at Miroku's jokes.

"Miroku, you are about as funny as a lecher from the principle on a bad day." Inuyasha muttered, still searching for a pick.

Koga groaned. "Did you forget that we're playing at an actual Friday night?" he demanded.

"Where were you last night?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, ignoring Koga's question. "Did you go out with Kagura?"

Inuyasha turned back to grin at him. "No. Ayame."

Miroku's eyes went wide. "I thought you had a study date with Kagura?"

"I did." Inuyasha replied. "But Ayame called, and — what can I tell you?" He shrugged. "I can't be at two places at once."

Miroku laughed. "You're bad. You are really bad."

"Kagura will get over it." Inuyasha said. He found a pick and ran it through the strings a few times.

"I'm surprised you didn't go out with both of them at once." Koga said dryly.

Inuyasha started to reply, but a movement at the door made him stop. "Hey!" He called out as two girls hesitantly entered the room.

He recognized the Higurashi twins at once. Everyone at Tokyo High knew about Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi. The twins had moved to Tokyo the year before. They had quickly assumed the reputation as the most beautiful girls in school.

Identical, they both had creamy smooth skin and long straight black hair. Perfect hair that shone like in shampoo commercials. They had round black eyes, high cheek bones, and warm, natural smiles.

Kagome was shy. She seldom spoke in class. Kikyo was more outgoing and lively. The girls had friends, but no close friends. They went out on dates, but neither of them had steady boyfriends.

Strumming the guitar softly, Inuyasha stared at them as they entered. Kagome lingered by the door. Kikyo stepped into the center of the room. They were dressed in faded jeans and striped shirts.

_They are cool._ Inuyasha thought. Earlier in the year, he had thought of about asking one of them out. But he just hadn't gotten around to it.

"Is Mr. Myoga here? We're looking for him." Kikyo said, her eyes on Inuyasha.

"We haven't seen him." Koga told them.

"He usually clears out when we start to play." Inuyasha smiled.

Kikyo just smiled back. Kagome had her hands jammed into her jean pockets. "Maybe he's in the teachers lounge." She suggested to her sister.

The twins start to leave. "Hey—stay and listen!" Inuyasha called out to them.

"We've got to find him." Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha studied them as they made their way back to the hall. _Wow, what great bods!_ He thought.

"What do you want to play first." Koga asked. He was tapping all of his fingers on the edge of the keyboard.

"I WANT TO PLAY THEM!" Miroku declared, meaning the twins.

"They are hot!" Inuyasha agreed. "Did you see the way one of them was checking me out?"

"That's because your fly is unzipped." Miroku joked.

"I can't tell them apart." Koga offered. "Which one was Kagome, and which one was Kikyo?"

"What difference does it make?" Inuyasha demanded. "They are both totally hot!" He was silent for a moment. "Talk about dating two girls at once! What would it be like to go out with twins? Wow."

Koga shook his head. "Inuyasha, even you wouldn't do that."

"Sure he would." Miroku said enthusiastically.

"Sure I would." Inuyasha murmured thoughtfully. "I'd go out with one on Friday, and the other, on Saturday. Then make them swear not to tell the other."

"No way." Koga insisted.

"Why shouldn't I give each of them a break?" Inuyasha demanded, warming to the idea. "I mean, why not spread it around? Those two girls have been deprived for too long."

"At least he isn't conceited." Koga muttered dryly.

Inuyasha spun around to face his two friends. "You don't think I could do it, do you?"

"I think they'd tell each other." Koga replied. "And then they'd tell you to get lost."

"Want to bet?" Inuyasha demanded heatedly.

Miroku twirled a drumstick in his fingers. He studied Inuyasha's serious expression. "You really think you could date both Higurashi twins in one weekend?"

"No problem guys." Inuyasha boasted. "No problem at all."

To Be Continued

Will Inuyasha be able to pull it off? Well read and review to find out.


	3. A Warning

Chapter 3: A Warning

"I'm late! I've got to run." Koga said. He slid his keyboard into the cabinet. "My mom is going to be waiting in the street."

"Good practice." Inuyasha commented, his eyes on the heavy grey clouds outside the music room window. "Maybe you guys won't embarrass me Friday night."

"The two Tommy songs need work." Koga said, hurrying to the door. "We weren't together. And they tempo was way too slow."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. He played a fast riff from one of the Tommy songs. "I've been listening to the CD. That's the right tempo. Same as The Who."

"Who's on first?" Miroku chimed on.

"What's on second?" Was Inuyasha's reply.

"I'm out of her." Koga said.

Inuyasha unplugged the white Fender Strat from the amp. He grinned at Miroku. "Think the Higurashi twins are still around?"

"You're really going to do it?" Miroku asked.

"You can have them when I'm done." Inuyasha told him.

"You're a real friend." Miroku joked. He started a drum roll but dropped a stick. It clattered to the floor and rolled in front of Inuyasha. As Inuyasha bent over to pick it up, he saw Sango step into the room.

Inuyasha tossed the drumstick at her. "Think fast!"

Sango let out a surprised squeal and ducked out of the way. The drumstick hit the wall and bounced across the floor. "Give me a break." Sango said. She bent over to pick up the drumstick, then scowled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed. He watched Sango as she crossed the room to Miroku. She was a tall girl, athletic body, she has waist-length straight black hair, and a beautiful smile that could make any guy crazy for her.

Inuyasha had fallen for that amazing smile. The previous spring he had gone out with Sango for nearly three months, a record for him.

But Sango stopped smiling at him when discovered he was dating other girls behind her back. She broke up with him immediately, tears running down her face. She hadn't smiled at him since.

Now she was going with Miroku but he still likes to check out the other babes, sadly he checks them out while she is around and gets beaten pretty bad.

_Just as well._ Inuyasha thought. He really didn't like the emotional ones. _Why did she have to cry the night she broke up with me? _He wondered. _Was she trying to make me feel bad?_

Inuyasha watched her as she handed the drumstick to Miroku. _She looked great in those tight jeans. _He thought. She wore a silky black vest, open, over a golden yellow shirt.

_Not bad._ Inuyasha thought to himself. _If she would stop being so emotional, I might even ask her out again. I mean, when Miroku is finished with her._

Sango and Miroku were chatting quietly. Inuyasha carried his guitar to its case to put it away. "You coming Friday night?" he called to Sango.

"Miroku is forcing me." Sango replied.

"It's going to be great." Miroku told her. "We had a great rehearsal today. Didn't we, Inuyasha?"

"Awesome." Inuyasha replied, clasping the guitar case.

"What do you think we should we wear?" Miroku asked. "We never talked about that."

"How about bags over your heads?" Sango suggested. She snickered. "You know. Just incase your music makes the crowd ugly."

"A bag would mess up my hair." Inuyasha muttered. He carried the case to the cabinet and shoved it inside.

"I was just kidding!" Sango exclaimed. She groaned. "You are the vainest person I ever met!"

"Takes one to know one." Inuyasha shot back. He unplugged the amp and started to roll up the cord.

Sango and Miroku talked quietly again. Inuyasha carried the amp to the cabinet and lowered it to the cabinet floor.

He heard girls' voices out in the hall. The Higurashi twins?

"Got to run." He called to Sango and Miroku. He started to the door.

"Hey, Inuyasha—" Sango called to him. "Don't do it."

"Huh?" He turned back. Her dark eyes were trained on him, narrowed in disapproval.

"Stay away from Kagome and Kikyo." Sango warned.

Inuyasha couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. "Miroku told you?"

Sango nodded. "Inuyasha, I'm warning you." She said. "I know those girls. They're not what you think."

Inuyasha laughed scornfully. "I can get along without your advice, Sango."

"I'm serious." Sango insisted. "Stay away from them."

Inuyasha shook his head hard, as if shaking away her warning. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He said sarcastically.

He hurried out of the room. The long corridor was empty. His sneakers squeaked against the hard floor as he started to his locker.

Sango's warning repeated in his dog ears. _What is her problem anyway? _He thought. He decided she was still messed up because of breaking up with him.

_Sango hasn't gotten over me yet._ He thought to himself. _Well—who could blame her?_

As he turned the corner, he nearly banged into an open locker door. He stopped short—and a startled girl appeared from around the other side of the door.

"Hi." He said, recovering quickly, turning on his smile. "Are you Kagome or Kikyo?"

To Be Continued

Will he get a date from her, will he pull this off? Read an review to find out.


	4. One Down

Chapter 4: One Down

She gasped at him as if she had never been asked that question before. Her straight black hair fell over one eye.

"I'm Kagome." She said finally in a soft, velvety voice.

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha replied, stepping close, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm Inuyasha."

"I know." She said shyly. She brushed the hair away from her face.

"Did you find Mr. Myoga?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. My sister and I wanted to ask him about the chorus. I mean, it's kind of late in the year. But we thought maybe we could join. In time for the spring concert."

She sighed, as if explaining all that was a chore.

"You sing?" Inuyasha asked, studying her face. he liked her dark eyes, liked the pale gloss she had on her lips.

"Well, Kikyo and I think so. But I'm not sure what Mr. Myoga thinks." She smiled for the first time, a brief smile. Then she shyly looked away.

"I'm in a band." Inuyasha told her. "Did you hear us? I mean, out in the hall?"

She nodded. "A little."

"We could use a singer." Inuyasha told her. The idea had just popped into his head. "I'm a great guitar player. And I sing okay too. But we could use a girl singer. Maybe you or your sister—?"

"Kikyo might like that." Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Her voice is a lot stronger than mine." She hesitated, moving a step and staring down into the open locker. "I don't think I could sing rock music."

"You're quiet, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Pink circles formed on her pale cheeks.

"Quiet like a mouse?" Inuyasha teased.

She giggled. "Not that quiet." Her hair fell over her eyes again. She made no attempt to smooth it away.

"Our band is playing at a club Friday night." Inuyasha told her. "It's a dance club for teenagers. On Old Mill Road. You know it? It's called The Mill."

Kagome shook her head. "No. We just moved here last year. I haven't been—"

"You busy Friday night? Want to come hear us?" Inuyasha asked.

He could see the surprise in her eyes. The pink circles on her cheeks grew darker. "Well—"

"We wouldn't have to stay at the club if you don't like it." He added quickly. "My band is doing just one set. We could leave right after. You know. Go somewhere else."

She raised her eyes to his and stared hard at him as if trying to read his thoughts. "Okay." She said. "Sounds like fun."

"Way cool." Inuyasha replied. He stepped back as she turned to pull her backpack out of the locker.

"Know where I live?" She asked. "It's on Dark Street. Way at the end."

"I'll find it." Inuyasha told her. "See you Friday. About seven-thirty."

He flashed her his most winning smile, then took off for his locker. He knew that she was watching him, admiring his walk.

_Piece of cake._ He thought, very pleased with himself. _That was almost too easy._

_She is really shy._ He decided. _But I could see how excited she was that I asked her out._

"One down." He murmured to himself. "And one to go."

"Way to go, man!" Miroku slapped Inuyasha an enthusiastic high-five.

Inuyasha did an exaggerated strut around his beadroom. "I'm cool, I'm cool!" He chanted.

"So which one did you get a date with?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome." Inuyasha told him. "Last two letters is me. Kagome and me."

"What's the two last letters in Kikyo." Miroku demanded. "Yo!"

As usual, Inuyasha didn't laugh at his friend's lame joke. "I'm cool, I'm cool!" He did a little more strutting around his bedroom.

Miroku had stopped by after dinner, as he often did, mainly to avoid doing his homework. Inuyasha had immediately told him that he'd already asked Kagome Higurashi out that afternoon and, of course, she said yes.

"They just can't say no to Inuyasha the Man!" He cried. He slapped Miroku another high-five. "Who's the Man, Miroku? Who's the Man?"

"You the Man!" Miroku obediently replied. He dropped on top of Inuyasha's red bedspread, sprawling on his back, resting his head in his hands. "What about her sister?"

"I'm calling her right now." Inuyasha said. "I'm glad you came by, man. You can listen. You can be a witness as I make history!"

Miroku laughed. He was enjoying this as much as Inuyasha.

_Miroku is my biggest fan._ Inuyasha realized. _That's why we're such good friends._

"You're really going to ask Kikyo out for Saturday night?" Miroku asked, sitting up and stretching his arms up over his head.

Inuyasha nodded, grinning as he reached for the cordless phone.

"And you're going to tell her not to tell Kagome?" Miroku dropped onto his back again.

Inuyasha nodded again. He searched for the Higurashis' phone number in the Tokyo High directory he kept by the phone. _Two Higurashis in one weekend. _He thought, moving his finger down the column of names and numbers. "That's the challenge. And I accept the challenge."

"You the Man!" Miroku proclaimed. "You the Man!"

Inuyasha punched in the numbers, then pressed the phone to his ear.

"What if Kagome answers?" Miroku demanded. "What if Kagome answers and you think it's Kikyo?"

"Hey I can tell them apart." Inuyasha declared. He raised a finger to his lips, signaling Miroku to be silent.

The phone rang twice. Then a girl's voice on the other line said hello.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Hello—Kikyo?"

To Be Continued

Did he get the right person on the line, will this plan work? Well review to find out more.


	5. Do You Think I’d Do That to My Sister?

Chapter 5: Do You Think I'd Do That to My Sister?

"Yes, this is Kikyo. Who's this?"

"Hi, Kikyo. It's Inuyasha."

"Oh. Hi!" She sounded very surprised. "Kagome and I were just talking about you."

Inuyasha's smile faded. "Oh. Is she there? In the room with you?"

"No, Kagome is downstairs. Want me to get her?"

"No!" Inuyasha replied quickly. "I wanted to talk to you, actually."

"Me?" Her voice wasn't soft and velvety like Kagome's. Kikyo spoke loudly.

"Kagome said you might be interested in singing with our band." Inuyasha said, smiling over at Miroku. Miroku just sprawled on the bed, flashing him an a-okay sign for encouragement.

Kikyo laughed scornfully. "Me? Sing with a band? You're kidding!"

"Want to try?" Inuyasha asked.

"No way!" Kikyo cried. "Why would Kagome say that?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't know. But that's what she told me."

"Weird." Kikyo said. "Well—no thanks. I sound good only in a big group. Or in the shower."

They both laughed.

Miroku sat up, listening intensely to Inuyasha's side of the conversation.

"You busy Saturday night?" Inuyasha asked casually. Silence at the other end. He could imagine the stunned expression on her face.

"Want to go to a movie? You know. At the Movieplex?"

More silence. Then finally, Kikyo replied in a hushed tone just above a whisper. "But, Inuyasha, you asked my sister out for the night before."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha replied.

He could hear her short, rapid breathing on the end. He knew she expected him to say more. So he didn't.

"I don't think Kagome would like it if I went out with you the next night." Kikyo said, speaking thoughtfully.

"She doesn't have to know about it." Inuyasha suggested, his voice steady and low. He listened to her breathing, trying to determine what her reaction was.

"Is this a dare or a bet or something?" She demanded angrily. "Did someone dare you to go out with us both? Is that it?"

"No. No way!" Inuyasha insisted. "I've been thinking about you. I mean, I see you in homeroom, and I thought—"

"It's not a dare?" She demanded suspiciously.

"No. No way. I swear, Kikyo."

A long silence. Inuyasha waited patiently, his eyes on Miroku.

_She is going to say yes._ He thought to himself. _She's hot for me and she knows it. She is stoked. She is no different from all the girls at school. She wants to go out with Inuyasha the Man._

"Inuyasha." She said finally. "Do you really think I would do that to my sister?"

"Sure you would." Inuyasha urged. "Sure you would. You know you're dying to go out with me—right?"

"You're really conceited." She replied.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha told her. "It's my best quality."

Kikyo laughed appreciatively. "I like conceited guys!" She declared.

_I've got her!_ Inuyasha said to himself gleefully.

"So would you go out with me Saturday night?" He urged.

"Yeah. Okay." She replied. "To the movies, right?"

"Right." Inuyasha said, flashing Miroku a two-fingered victory sign. "And it'll be our secret? I mean, your sister—"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her—much." Kikyo said.

It struck Inuyasha as an odd thing to say. He didn't quite get her meaning. He decided to let it pass. "Maybe, we would better meet at the mall." He told her. "So Kagome won't know."

"Good thinking, Ace." Kikyo replied. "And we can wear masks so no one will recognize us."

Inuyasha laughed. "That was a joke, right?" She had such a strong delivery, it was hard to tell if she was joking or not.

"Yeah. A joke." She replied dryly. "Uh-oh. I think I heard Kagome. I've got to go."

"Meet you Saturday at eight." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Bye." She whispered. A sexy whisper.

The Line went dead.

Inuyasha tossed the cordless phone into the air. It landed softly on the plush carpet. He turned to Miroku, a triumphant grin on his face. Then he began to do his strut step around the room in celebration.

"I wish I was double-jointed so I could pat myself on the back!" He cried

"You did it!" Miroku cried. "I don't believe it! You did it! This is the coolest thing I ever heard of!"

Yeah, it is, isn't it!" Inuyasha agreed.

He and Miroku did some more celebrating, the two of them strutting around the room, shouting and whooping.

Finally Miroku stopped. "Kikyo isn't going to tell her sister?" He asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It didn't see, to be a problem for her at all." He grinned. "Kikyo seems really cool. I mean really cool!"

"Wow!" Miroku murmured. "Wow!" and then he added. "I wonder why Sango was so bent out of shape about this."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knows? Sango is weird. I warned you, man."

Miroku shook his head. "But why did she think it was so important to warn you not to go out with the Higurashi twins?" He demanded.

"I don't know what Sango's problem is." Inuyasha replied. "I really don't. I mean, what could happen, man? What could happen?"

To Be Continued

What could happen? Read and review to find out.


	6. First Shocked

Chapter 6: First Shocked

_Kagome looked awesome!_ Inuyasha thought. She wore a short black shirt over red tights and a silky, sleeveless red T-shirt. She had toed her long, beautiful hair back with a red ribbon. But it had come loose soon after they arrived at The Mill. Now it flowed down past her shoulders, waving behind her as she clapped and swayed to the music.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the small stage as his fingers moved through the opening notes of "That'll Be the Day." Through the flashing red and blue lights, he could see her standing alone near the back of the dance floor, clapping to the beat.

_What an excellent sound system! _Inuyasha thought. He smiled at Koga and Miroku as their music flowed out over the crowed, throbbing dance floor. _We sounded great!_

Inuyasha began to do his Chuck Berry strut. His hands moved automatically. The music flowed through him, around him, inside him.

The set ended too quickly. Inuyasha wanted the quaking, shaking blur of throbbing sound and flashing lights, dancing bodies, shouts, and cheers to go on forever.

"The loved us!" Inuyasha cried as he stepped off the stage. "They love us!"

The cheers faded as the deejay turned the music up. The lights continued to flash. Red and blue, red and blue. Inuyasha pushed through the jumble of twisting, bobbing bodies and shadows to the back of the dance floor, where Kagome waited for him.

"How was it?" He shouted. He grabbed a used napkin from a table and mopped the sweat off his forehead.

"What?" Kagome shouted.

He leaned closer and shouted over the music. "How was it?"

She smiled. "Great!" Her tiny voice barely rose over the vibrating bass, the steady thud of synthesized drums.

"It's too loud to talk!" Inuyasha shouted into her ear. "Let's just dance."

They danced for a few songs. Kagome, he say, was too self-conscious to be a good dancer. She can't let go and just dance, he realized. He could see the concentration on her face as she struggled to keep the beat.

"Could we go somewhere and get some fresh air?" She pleaded as the second dance number led into the third. She pushed her dark hair off her shoulders, then grabbed his hand in both of hers and tugged him away. Her hands were hot and wet.

Near the exit they ran into Koga. He had his keyboard under his arm and was heading out.

"We were great! We were awesome! Rock 'n' roll!" Inuyasha cried, slapping him on the back.

Koga smiled halfheartedly. "We were doing okay, Inuyasha, until you pulled your amp cord out. Why did you decide to start strutting and dancing around like that?"

"Show biz, man!" Inuyasha cried. "Show biz. You've got to put on a show for them! Rock 'n' roll, man! They loved us! Did you see their faces? They loved us!"

Koga shook his head. "But you were taking away from us, man! We looked like your backup group."

"They loved us!" Inuyasha repeated. "They ate it up!"

"Later." Koga said. He smiled at Kagome then pushed open the door and disappeared.

Inuyasha realized he was still holding Kagome's hand. It felt tiny and soft inside his. He leaned close to her so he could smell her hair. It smelled like strawberries.

_She is really great looking._ He thought to himself. _A lot of guys are staring at us. They're so jealous because I'm with her and they're not. Too bad she can't dance. And too bad she is so shy. She barely said two words when we drove to the club._

Inuyasha glanced back at the dance floor, flooded in swirling red lights. Miroku was dancing with Sango but still checking out some of the girls around him. Inuyasha gave Miroku a wave and shouted, but Miroku was just slapped across the face at that time, so he couldn't see him.

_When I had entered the club earlier, Sango had greeted Kagome warmly and deliberately snubbed me. As if I cared._ He thought.

_Why did I ever date her?" _He asked himself.

_Oh, well, I've learned my lesson. No more charity cases._

"Let's get out of here." He told Kagome. "We'll get that fresh air you wanted."

He led the way out to the parking lot.

It was a clear night, cold for April, more like winter than spring. The stars shimmered in the purple night sky.

Kagome shivered as she lowered herself into the passenger seat of his red Bonneville. "I should've brought a sweater or something." She murmured.

He shut the door. _I'll bet I could warm you up real fast._ He thought to himself.

They cruised around the streets for a while. He slipped a CD into the player and turned it up. _Classical guitar music. That always impressed girls._ He thought.

He had to do most of the talking. He talked about the band, about his classes, about the summer vacation in Hawaii his family was planning to take when he got home from working as a camp counselor.

He wished she wasn't so shy and quiet. And he wished she wouldn't cling to the passenger door as if she might jump out at any moment.

"You're the one with the monkeys, right?" She said as they drove by Tokyo High, now dark and empty. "I mean, your science project?"

"Naraku and Onigumo? Yeah, they are mine." He drove with one hand, his right hand on the gearshift, even though the car was an automatic. "It's a diet experiment. I'm feeding Naraku only bananas and water. Onigumo is getting a mixed diet."

"Where on earth did you get the monkeys?" She asked.

"My uncle." Inuyasha told her. "He's an animal importer. He works for zoos. They're great monkeys, but I can't keep them. I have to send them back when the experiment is over.

"It's a neat experiment." Kagome said, settling back in the seat.

"I don't think my teacher appreciates it." Inuyasha told her.

She turned to him. "Why not?"

"Because the monkeys look so much like him!"

They both laughed. _Her laugh sounded more like coughing than laughing._ Inuyasha thought.

"Do you take them home on the weekends?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, the teacher does."

He kept glancing at her as he drove, trying to decide if she liked him or not. _Of course she likes me. _Inuyasha thought to himself. But_ does she really like me?"_

As he drove, he had a fantasy of the Higurashi twins fighting over him. They were wrestling on the ground, tearing and scratching at each other, each desperate to have him for herself (Like who in the real world hasn't had that fantasy lol).

_Did he like her?_ He wondered. _Of course he did. She was a babe, wasn't she?"_

At a little before twelve, he pulled up her driveway and switched off the engine and the lights. He turned to talk to her.

But she startled him by nearly jumping into his lap. "I had a nice time." She whispered. Before Inuyasha could reply, she grabbed his head with both hands, pressed her face against his, and kissed him longingly."

The kiss lasted a long time.

Then, uttering a soft sigh, she raised her face to his and kissed him again, harder this time, and longer.

_I don't believe this!_ Inuyasha thought. _She is nuts about me!_

She wrapped her hot hands around his neck and held his face close as she kissed him again. When it ended, they were both breathless.

"I've got to go in." She whispered. She pressed her forehead against his. Her hair brushed his face. "Want to come over tomorrow night? We could watch a video or something."

The question caught Inuyasha by surprised. He almost blurted out, No, I can't. I have a date with your sister tomorrow.

But he caught himself, and replied. "I whish I could, Kagome. I really do. But I'm—busy."

Her lips formed an unhappy pout. She brushed them against his cheek as she pulled away from him.

"Good night." She whispered. "Call me, okay?"

He watched her jog to the back of the house. He could still taste her lips on his, still feel the warm tingle of her hands on the back of his neck.

_Wow! _He thought. _You never can tell with the quiet ones!_

As he backed down the driveway, he couldn't help but grin to himself. "Inuyasha the Man scores again!" He cried out loud.

_If she is the shy one, I can't wait to check out her sister!_

Inuyasha waited for Kikyo the next night in the food court in the mall. She arrived a few minutes late, jogging towards Inuyasha, her black hair flowing wildly behind her.

She wore loose-fitting faded denim shorts and a bright magenta midriff blouse.

_Oh, wow! Is she sexy! _Inuyasha thought as he played it cool and forced her to come all the way to him. His first impulse was to tell her she looked incredible. But instead he murmured in a low voice. "Hey, how's it going?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she took his arm and pulled him toward the wall. "We can't do this, Inuyasha." She said in a low, frightened voice.

"Huh?" He reacted with surprised.

"We can't meet like this." She told him. Her eyes darted nervously around the crowded court. "Look! There's Kagome!"

To Be Continued

He is so busted. Read and review to find out how.


	7. First Danger Sign

Chapter 7: First Danger Sign

"Huh? Where? Inuyasha cried.

As his eyes searched the crowd, he took a moment to realize that Kikyo was laughing.

"Gotcha." She murmured, taking his arm. Her dark eyes stared triumphantly into his.

"No way. I didn't believe you." Inuyasha insisted.

"Then what's that terrified expression on your face?" She demanded. "You look like you were going to swallow your tongue!"

"No way." He protested, laughing.

"Well, I feel like we are in a spy movie or something." She confided in a low voice. "What if someone does see us?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No problem." He replied casually. She had thrown him off with her phony scare. _Now he had to be extra cool._ He decided. _To impress her._

"Did you bring the plans, Boris?" She whispered. "Do you know the password?"

He snickered. "You're weird."

Her expression turned serious again. Still holding his arm, she raised her dark eyes to his. "I feel a little strange sneaking around like this, Inuyasha. I mean, Kagome told me she had a great time last night. I think she really likes you."

"Hey, I'm a likeable guy." Inuyasha boosted, flashing her his best smile. He checked out his reflection in a window and ran his fingers through his long silver hair.

"So it's not nice of me to go out with you tonight, is it?" Kikyo asked, staring into his golden eyes.

"Well..." Inuyasha couldn't think of a good answer.

She answered before he could anything. "Who wants to be nice?" She exclaimed. "Nice is boring!"

They both laughed.

_She is hot!_ Inuyasha thought, trying to be cool and not stare at her beautiful smooth white skin below midriff top. She's not like her sister at all, he decided.

"I—notice you in homeroom." Kikyo said, following him to the ticket booth.

"Hey, I noticed you too." Inuyasha replied with a meaningful smirk. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

She giggled.

_She likes to be flattered._ He decided.

"You've got quite a reputation." She said.

He stopped walking. He wasn't used to girls being so direct. _She says whatever she thinks._ He realized.

"I mean, girls at school, they talk about you." Kikyo confided.

"Yeah? What do they say?" Inuyasha demanded.

She flashed him a smile. "I'm not telling." She replied coyly. "You've already too conceited."

"Well, whatever you heard, it's probably true." He said.

She laughed again. Her laugh was loud and throaty, he noticed. Not like Kagome's quiet, coughing one.

_She has a lot more personality than Kagome. _Inuyasha decided. _And it's obvious she's really stoked for Inuyasha the Man._

They stopped in front of the ticket booth. "What movie do you want to see?" Inuyasha asked. "Eradicator Five?" the special effects are supposed to be outstanding!"

"Those films are gross." Kikyo replied. She grinned, then added. "I love them!"

"So you want to see it?"

She frowned and pulled her long black hair back with both hands. "I saw it already. Do we have to go to a movie? Can't we just hang out?"

"Yeah, no problem." Inuyasha quickly agreed.

_She probably just wants to drive up to River Ridge and make out._ He told himself. _This one doesn't want to waste anytime._

"I like walking around the mall." She said as they started away from the movie theater. "You see so many cool things."

"You like to shop?" He asked.

"No, Kagome is the shopper. I just like to look." They entered the mall and walked for a while, stopping to gaze into store windows.

In front of the Gold Barn, a jewelry store, she turned to him, a devilish expression on her face. "Kagome would kill me if she knew I was here with you." She confided.

"She won't find out." Inuyasha replied, checking out his reflection in the display window.

"Did you have a good time with Kagome last night?" Kikyo demanded.

Before he could reply, she laughed and pointed across the aisle. "Look at those people! Do you believe them!" She cried scornfully. "They're eating hot dogs, nachos, and ice-cream all at the same time. Think they know the way to the food court?"

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha joked. "Uh-oh." He said quickly. "I'm starting to sound like Miroku!"

"Miroku? Sango's boyfriend, who she occasionally slaps for looking at other girls?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, he is my best friend." Inuyasha told her.

"Weird." She replied.

He didn't understand her reaction. But he didn't have time to question her. She pulled him into the Gold Barn.

"I thought you didn't like to shop." He protested.

"I don't. But I love earrings!" She exclaimed. She dangled the two large gold hoops from her ears. "See?" Then she turned to the wall of earrings.

Inuyasha glanced back through the small store. It was long and narrow with a display counter across the back and walls of earrings on both sides.

"My cousin worked here one summer." He told Kikyo. "The owner knows me."

"Thrills and chills." She commented sarcastically. She handed him the gold hoops. The she playfully pushed him out of the way to try on a long, dangly pair of silver earrings.

"Help me with these." She said, holding her hair back with one hand to insert the earrings in her pierced ear. "Oh, wait. I like those better."

She reached for another pair and held them up to him. "Look, Inuyasha. Silver fish. Aren't they great?"

He nodded.

"Which do you like better—the dangly ones or the fish? Oh, never mind. I'll try them both."

As she tried on the first pair, Inuyasha turned to the display counter in the back. He didn't recognize any of the salespeople.

His eye fell on the large sign in the center of the wall. In bold red type it declared: **SHOPLIFFTERS WILL BE PROSECUTED To THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW.**

He juggled the two gold hoops in his hand. They looked like solid gold. But they were actually hollow and light.

"Excuse me, miss." A saleslady called out from across the store. Kikyo was reaching for a pair of delicate gold heart-shaped earrings. "It's against the store policy to let customers try on pierced earrings. Please don't put on anymore."

"Sure, no problem." Kikyo said with a smile. "Aren't these great?" She asked.

"Great." Inuyasha replied without any enthusiasm.

"I could shop for earrings all night." She told him.

"Wow. This is going to be an exciting night!" He teased, rolling his eyes.

She turned towards him, her eyes lighting up. "You want excitement?" She seemed to be challenging him.

He grinned. "You know my reputation." He boosted. "I'm always pumped for a little excitement."

"Okay." She said, grinning back. "Let's go." She started to the door.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha hurried after her. "Your earrings!"

Kikyo didn't look back. Walking with quick, steady strides, she continued toward the open doorway.

Inuyasha ran to catch up with her. He had her gold hoops in one hand. He grabbed her shoulder with the other. "Those heart earrings—you didn't pay for them."

He glanced back at the salespeople behind the counter in the back. _Were they watching?_

"I didn't know I didn't pay for them." Kikyo whispered, shoving her earrings into her pocketbook. "Let's go."

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm taking a hundred percent discount." She replied back casually.

As they stepped into the doorway, they heard a loud, urgent call from the back of the store. "Young lady—stop! Young lady!"

Inuyasha hesitated. But Kikyo grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

"Young lady! Stop! Stop!"

Inuyasha glanced back to see two salespeople racing towards them.

Kikyo pulled him out the door. "Inuyasha, run!" she cried.

To Be Continued

Time to write the next one. Read and review.


End file.
